Five Nights at Freddy's: The Nightmare Has Only Begun
by Jonathan112
Summary: Set fifty years after Consequences Never End, Fredbear's Pizza Parlor's business is booming. The five can travel between the afterlife and the pizzeria in peace but...something happens, angering one of them. You're in for a wild ride if you want to read this one. Expect character cameos from my other stories. Rated M for blood, gore, death and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing except my version of the Purple Guy, Tim, and well...I don't own the _**ACTUAL**_ FNAF franchise, only this _**FAN-MADE** _ universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Fifty years had passed since Fredbear's Pizza Parlor had it's wacko manager and assistance manager get arrested and sentenced to their separate fates, Tim finally died and got to go to the afterlife, Delirious was finally brought down to hell by an angry Marionette, the kids got to be with their friend again but not everything was a happy ending, especially for Salty the Sea Dog. Due to what Delirious had done to him during their fight, he remained hidden away from the kids who he enjoyed making happy because of his new appearance and his voice box being broken beyond repair. The only time he did come out was if a child was in danger and as soon as an armed gunman or burglar saw the animatronic...they bolted and requested that the police put them in a mental asylum.

Goldy broke down but his suit was kept in operation because...well...it would move by itself and still do the acts Goldy would with his voice. The kids never freaked out though and nobody really wanted to deal with it either. Of course, Goldy's suit didn't seem empty to the kids because his empty eye sockets glowed a light blue in color, like his animatronic eyes did.

Mangle was saddened that her human friend had died but understood his situation with being alive forever in a rotting suit and let it go. She got a gig in the remade Kiddie Cove and one thing that she found she was good at was using guitar-like instruments because...her legs could be used like hands as well which allowed her to play music extremely well. She mostly did lullabies for the toddlers though.

The place also had a remodeled horror attraction with animatronics DESIGNED for that section and the night lady from fifty years ago actually designed a super freaky and life-like animatronic for that section. He seemed so life-like that the management actually questioned her on its design and she just shrugged her shoulders and apologized for going too far on him.

The animatronic was so tall that they actually had to increase the size of the hallways for him because most of the animatronics were 7' 2", including Bonnie (not including his ears in the measurement) while this one was a good 9' 11". He had red skin with scars and torture markings all over him. His eyes and mouth were sown shut and he had a single demonic eye on his forehead. He had metal spikes jutting out of his neck and stopping halfway down his back. His left arm and legs seemed to be made of petrified wood and he had a huge scythe and chain attached to his natural-looking arm by a retractable chain. He just looked like a monster and some claimed that he seemed based on the old Silent Hill series being called Pyramid Head.

The night lady denied that but the management kept that animatronic in use because he actually gave people a lot of scares, more so than the other horror-themed animatronics. The animatronic also seemed to have a friendship with the remodeled Balloon Boy because if the animatronic ever got blinded, the remodeled BB would lead him around. The animatronic seemed to have a problem with bright lights and his one eye.

The four on the main stage; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy would do their jobs normally during the day but when the sun went down, they'd act like children. They'd play pranks on the night guards, any night janitors and they would just be very childish. Of course, the staff wrote it off as the realism the last two owners had gone with. Heck, most of the animatronics were life-like. The Outdoor Adventure area was closed down because...well, Don went missing and they could never come up with an animatronic to replace him.

Springtrap had also gone missing along with the Marionette but they had forgotten about those three roughly twenty years ago. Business was actually booming for the company to the point that they had begun to expand their animatronic line, adding a lion, a dragon, and a king cobra with more to come.

Of course, they didn't know about the supernatural guests they had.

The five had actually gotten restless in the afterlife and they would visit the place occasionally, watching the shows from the shadows with only Mangle noticing them for some reason.

They actually enjoyed how the place had gotten peaceful and brought joy to families and they thought it would remain that way. Unfortunately...nothing ever remains peaceful.

* * *

The four kids had gone back to the afterlife, leaving Tim behind as he had gotten a sudden chill through him and he had gone to find the source. The source led him to his old body which had decayed inside its animatronic prison, the prison also having decayed a bit. Dried blood laced the joints of the suit and it was still impaled on the metal spike. Don's destroyed body was also nearby, just as damaged it had been the day it had been permanently taken offline with some parts of his costume missing more than they had back then.

He began hearing crying and he looked around for the source, He soon found it behind his body and saw a little girl's spirit, roughly four-years-old, crying softly.

"What's wrong?" said Tim and the little girl gasped and turned around to see a purple spirit hovering behind her, her eyes a stark white signifying she was blind in life.

"I-I-I don't know...I-I-I was trying to find my way back to the area with the bear, bunny, chicken and fox because I-I-I got lost. Someone found me...said they'd help me...I followed them...I felt something cold...I...I found myself here...I...I don't know what happened..." said the little girl and Tim's eyes narrowed before he helped her up.

"I'm sorry but...things are different for you now." said Tim leading her away from his body and into a white portal.

* * *

12PM...

[DAGames- Not Here All Night] (1)

A new night guard is seen in the security office. The new guard had taken the job because he was low on money and couldn't find anything else to do and had taken the place of the night guard lady as she had finally taken a vacation in her fifty years of working for the place. Strange thing was, she didn't age a day and still seemed to be in her thirties.

The night guard wore the usual guard uniform for the company but with some differences. He had a black glove covering one of his hands with sharp points sticking out of the glove's fingers. He wore a bowler hat and had badly burned skin with a red-green sweater barely visible underneath his guard uniform. (2)

He sighs in boredom before playing the play button on the recording his predecessor had left him.

"Hey. I'm sure you know the name of the place, your job, what the place has, etc. so I'll just skip to the important stuff. Are you sure that's a good idea? Oh shut up and let me explain." came the night lady's voice changing to that of a male's before changing back to her voice.

The staff had also gotten used to her personality changes at random points, mostly when she was talking and then she would argue with herself before finally getting her other personality to shut up and she'd go back to what she was saying.

"Ahem. Anyway, the animatronics are generally harmless, they tend to wonder around at night because their joints might lock up and they're just so life-like anyway I doubt that would happen. The only one you have to be wary of is the one I made. Why? Well...he's got some kind of detection system that can tell whether you're a killer or not which means, that if you're a killer, then he'll see you as a threat to the children's safety so if you see him...lock the doors to the office when he comes near for safety. Besides, I doubt you're a killer pal."

The guard gulps nervously and pulls against his shirt's collar.

"Also, don't harm the remodeled Balloon Boy as they're friends and don't shine a flashlight in the eye of my animatronic! He goes berserk when blinded! Not fun. He's actually big enough to crush you without trying so just be wary. His scythe may look real but its not. It's just a realistic prop designed for him unless someone snuck an actual scythe into the place and replaced it! Ha hah ha hah! Ahhhhhhhhh...I doubt that though. The four in the main stage area are kind of like children; they'll play pranks on you, try to get into your office and spook ya, you know, kid's stuff.

Um...the Salty the Sea Dog animatronic is kind of...depressed because he can't perform and he doesn't want to be seen and he has a threat detection system, heck I think they all do a bit, and if you see him on your monitors you'll see why he doesn't want to be seen by the kids. If you hear howling, that's him mourning his loss which he's done for the last fifty years. I don't think locking the doors will work with him. He's actually kind of scary when angered...

Oh! Don't pull Billy's finger! He's a skunk animatronic. Figure it out.

Uh...there were three more animatronics but they disappeared fifty years ago. Um...there was the Marionette, Don the Wolf and Springtrap. Don was part of the Outdoor Adventure themed area for the kids before he blew apart Suzie the Alligator and was shut down but they didn't scrap him, he just disappeared. The Marionette was from the Prize Corner. No idea what happened to him. The music box hasn't worked in fifty years so if it starts working again...that's probably him. Springtrap...now that was a weird animatronic.

His eyes were so realistic that they actually added a moisture filtration system to them they were so bloodshot. They couldn't even open the suit to see what was inside. I did see purple stuff sticking out of the joints though whenever I got a look at him though...he was cool but also freaky because of how human-like he moved. At one point I thought a guy got stuck in him! How ridiculous is that?! He disappeared and nobody's found him. Not sure if they're still around here or not...doubt it though. Anyway, you'll do fine on your first night. Most do.

AS LONG AS YOU'RE NOT A KILLER!

I told you to shut up!"

The recording ends and the figure gulps nervously again before checking the monitors and sees that none of the animatronics are out of place. He sighs in relief.

"Okay, once my week is done, take the two hundred and fifty dollars and leave." muttered the figure to himself nervously before he jumped upon hearing pots and pans clatter before he steadied himself.

[End Song]

He got up and began to look around the place, careful of any animatronics because...he was kind of a killer but he wasn't going to harm anyone while doing his new job and frankly, he didn't want to see what these animatronics would do to him outside the Dream World. (3)

After learning the layout of the place, he quickly went back to the office only to get a good shock from Freddy who...used jumper cables on him causing him to get his head stuck in the ceiling.

"I hate my job." muttered the guard, his voice muffled by his head being stuck in the ceiling.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed this sequel to FNAF: Consequences Never End!

Don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) The song fit this scene and I do NOT own the song. The song belongs to DAGames and that song is really catchy like all the songs I've heard which are "It's Time to Die", "I'm the Purple Guy", "Flumpty's Jam" and "Not Here All Night". All of those are awesome and really catchy.

(2)Know who this guy is? You should. Wondering what he's doing here? Getting money for himself. Why? It's a story! Have fun!

(3) Same as note 2! Have fun! XD

Also, do NOT go with previous knowledge here. Things are deceiving in my stories if you've read them. Sometimes...bad guys are good guys and good guys are actually bad guys in my stories. Hope you enjoy figuring this story out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Nothing new except this one warning:

This story is going to contain a lot of cameos from characters I've used in some of my other stories and maybe ONE or TWO OCs of mine excluding those you've already seen. The OCs that are NOT animatronics are from other stories I've written but they will not be listed because I want you to guess. If you've figured some out, don't spoil them for others.

Also, how many have figured out my version of the Marionette? Just PM me if you've figured him out.

Anyway, onto the story!

Oh! One more thing folks! This story happens to be taking place during another story of mine with a certain incident causing universal merging! Care to guess what that means and what incident I'm referring to?! XD Enjoy! You're in for a wild ride this time!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Awakening**

Elevator Shaft; Night 2...

Tim is seen looking over his rotted body before he sighs and possesses it, causing his eyes to shoot open and he looks around frantically like he had just awakened from a bad dream before grabbing the metal spike with violently shaking hands and ripping the tip off and tossing it aside, he then stands up and slowly looks around, his eyes twitching violently before he holds his head as he sees something really bad coming soon but can't see it accurately.

He shakes his head before it twitches violently and he finds that he's barely able to control his own movements despite possessing his old body. It feels like he's controlling a runaway train but with no end to the tracks. He slowly makes his way over to a nearby wall and begins trying to climb out of the shaft only his fingers lose their hold on the wall almost instantly and he growls before slamming them through the earth covering the walls and getting a decent grip.

He begins to slowly climb out of the shaft, his head twitching wildly occasionally. Of course, he has roughly 399 feet left to climb up...

He suddenly slips and falls back to the ground onto his back and he growls, hushed demonic gibberish heard as his head twitches. (1)

* * *

Guard's Office...

The night guard enters the office and presses the place button on the recording.

"Hey, made it to your second night huh? Yeah, sorry but I forgot to mention I recorded seven messages for your first week." came the night guard lady's voice, "I also forgot to mention that my animatronic doesn't become active until the second or third nights for new guards. I think something bugged in him or something...{away from recording}gonna have to talk with him later...{back to recording}anyway, you know how to deal with him. Also, Salty doesn't come around that often but if he does, keep your door open because he gets weird when someone locks the doors on the security office or at least the side he's entering from.

Uh...nothing else to really say except good luck to ya. Oh! A kid disappeared a few days ago. Keep an eye out for anyone remaining behind after closing. The place finally has a good rep, don't need to lose it over a kid getting lost in this place after it closes. Good luck and my recording will talk to ya tomorrow."

The recording ends and the guard scratches his head before he shrugs and gets up and walks out of the office.

He uses his flashlight to light his way as he walks before he screams in fright and jumps onto a nearby ceiling light as a huge plume of flame erupts in front of him and Foxy is seen holding a can- with a spray nozzle- of Kerosene with a lighter in front of the nozzle.

"DON'T DO THAT!" yelled the guard as he shook violently from his hanging spot, his teeth chattering loudly and glared at the animatronic fox angrily.

"Sorry." said Foxy edging away from the guard slowly, holding the lighter and can behind his back.

Once Foxy's gone, the guard slowly climbs down from the ceiling light and tries to steady himself. He looks around slowly as he calms down.

He tenses slightly when he hears a loud scraping noise on the ground and he sees a huge red animatronic with scars and torture marks marring his body walking towards him. The animatronic has three wood-like limbs; one arm and both legs. His eyes and mouth are sown shut with a huge demonic red eye on his forehead looking directly at him. In its more "organic" looking arm, is a long chain connected, and going into, his hand with a huge scythe at the end of the chain.

Metal spikes are embedded in his neck and they go down to about its mid-back. It has orange tattered pants covering its wood-like legs. It looks at him with its demonic eye and the chain retracts into its hand until its holding its scythe with its hand and it charges him. The guard rolls out of the way after snapping out of his shock and barely avoids being trampled by the gigantic animatronic.

[Silent Hill- Pyramid Head Theme]

The animatronic plows into a wall and it slowly breaks itself free of the destroyed wall, which upon the animatronic freeing itself, the wall begins to repair itself and as it turns around, the guard is nowhere to be seen.

The guard is hiding in a nearby broom closet, panting heavily and eyes wide in fear.

"THAT'S A BLOODY ANIMATRONIC?!" screamed the guard silently before he hears childish laughter next to him and he slowly turns his head to see a child-like animatronic holding a "balloons!" sign and a balloon next him.

The animatronic looks really life-like and has tan skin along with a red-blue striped t-shirt, blue pants, brown shoes and a red-blue striped beanie. The animatronic has blue eyes and bright orange hair sticking out from the sides of his beanie and it smiles at the guard as it laughs again.

The door to the broom closet suddenly has a huge dent in it.

"Oh shit." muttered the guard as the door is hit again and its nearly ripped off its hinges.

The animatronic next to him laughs again.

The door is hit again and its barely hanging on...

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1)Imagine the noise the animatronics from FNAF (Five Nights at Freddy's) 1 make from Night 4 onward.

(2, unlisted)Also, imagine the remodeled BB (Balloon Boy) as being VERY, VERY human-like in appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

As the door is punched off its hinges, the guard disappears in a small plume of fire and reappears back in the security office and closes the doors but doesn't lock them, just closes them until he catches his breath. He closes his eyes and when he opens them, he stumbles back in shock against the wall upon seeing Salty standing in front of him. The years haven't been kind to Salty as he actually looks scarier than he did when he first lost his fur.

It hasn't helped that he's also damaged his claws and teeth, making them sharper and somehow...longer. His eyes are now a bright crimson red and just burn into the soul of whoever he looks at. He looks at the guard before sniffing him, growling slightly and then leaving through the left door.

The guard looks at the time and groans in disgust when he finds that it's only 1AM.

4 Hours Later...

The guard is hiding on the ceiling as the big red animatronic walks into his office and looks around before leaving slowly, the scythe dragging behind him as he walks. A bead of sweat falls off the guard's face and hits the floor. The red animatronic slowly turns his head back around before...

[6AM Chime]

...he grunts and heads back to the horror section and the guard falls to the floor before stumbling over to the phone and dialing the manager's number.

"Hey. It's me. Look, can I take a sick day?" said the guard, his hands shaking as he held the phone.

"Why?" came the manager's voice over the phone.

"Let's just say that I have a fear of fire and a certain fox animatronic tried to roast me! Also...that big red one scared the freaking shit out of me!" yelled the guard.

"How many days or are you quitting?"

"Um...two is good."

"Fine. Sorry about the red animatronic scaring you. Your predecessor really went all out on him."

"No kidding...thanks. Later." said the guard hanging up before he left the office.

As he neared the exit, he passed by the horror section and spotted the red animatronic looking at him. He gave it the "bird" as he passed by.

* * *

Night 3...

The next night, a temporary replacement for the current guard comes into the office and listens to the first night recording which was strangely set for him. He listens to it but doesn't really react to it before he sets to work. He looks towards a wall after hearing a strange noise emanate from the other side of it but shrugs it off as he does his job.

* * *

Meanwhile, With Springtrap...

Springtrap now has 350 feet left to climb and he growls silently as he continues to climb, his limbs occasionally fighting against his control doesn't help and his head's violent twitching doesn't help either. His spirit comes out of his body and slaps his head.

"Come on! Pull yourself together! I'm possessing my own body! Why is it so hard?!" yelled Tim to...himself before he went back into his body and one of his hands losses its grip in the earth wall and he finds himself hanging by his animatronic "bone" arm and he screams in pain. Despite his body's rotted and decayed appearance, the nerves sure worked fine on his decayed elbow tendons! After fighting with his body for a few minutes, he finally managed to get his hand back into the wall, relieving the pain from hanging and he growls at how hard it is to even do something as simple as climb a wall!

Okay, so climbing a wall isn't easy but it shouldn't be so difficult that he nearly plummets back to the bottom of the elevator shaft! He narrows his bloodshot eyes as he keeps climbing, ignoring the pain.

* * *

Meanwhile; Hell...

A tortured figure is seen hung up by chains against a wall with a large black dragon with blue lightning arcing off it sleeping nearby. A large dark purple dragon sits nearby, filing his claws absentmindedly.

The black dragon sits up and walks up to the tall crimson red figure as he approaches. The figure has two dragon tails, dragon wings, red scales and red fur excluding his black arms and the right side of his face. His right eye is a purple with red swirls in it. His left eye is red with a yellow swirl in it and his face is fox-like with a hint of dragon. He has stitches covering most of his body and his hair is bright orange.

He has a shattered gem on his chest and he has two light blue horns; one is smooth and curls back while the other is twisted but curves back like the smooth one. He has two fox-like ears as well.

He grabs the tortured figure by the chin.

"Enjoying your stay in hell?" said the tall figure as he petted the black dragon like a dog and its clear that the dragon is feral but is able to distinguish friend and foe...or at least what his red friend tells him.

"This...this is hell?" wheezed the figure as he looked at the red figure with bloodied eyes.

"Maybe...maybe not. It's so hard to tell." said the red figure before he pulled a huge serrated machete out of thin air and looked it over before slamming it through the tortured figure's stomach and up through his ribcage, earning pained gasps from him before he goes limp. The red figure grabs him by the chin and forces him to look him in the eyes despite the tortured one's fluttering vision, "Oh, don't die yet...oh wait...you can't die here."

The tortured figure's eyes open up and one eye is blue while the other is yellow and the red figure stops smiling evilly and his expression turns stern. He removes the blade and looks at the tortured figure as the wound heals.

"Fifty years...which side is more in control?" said the red figure and the tortured one spits in his face.

"Help me..." came a faint whisper from the tortured being and the Marionette smiles as he brings out his claws and they begin glowing green and arcing green electricity. He slams them through the tortured being's chest earning a scream of pain from him before he begins pulling in opposite directions. As he pulls, a bright light engulfs them and when it stops, he has a figure with pink puffy hair impaled on one of his claws with the tortured one still having his other claws embedded in his chest.

He rips his claws out of the tortured one's chest while gently removing the other before tossing him to the dark purple dragon who looks at him in shock.

"What do I do with him?" said the dark purple dragon.

"Send him back to the land of the living. Hell is no place for the likes of him." said the red figure.

"Me? Why not send your friend?"

"Because my friend lost his mind when I saved him from death. You know he began deteriorating in mental capacity after that day. I saved him...but not completely."

"So?"

"He can't talk, you can."

"And why should I?"

"Do you want to break our agreement Malefor?"

"Um...no. Look, why do I have to do it? Why not you?"

"Because I have to keep an eye on our guest so he doesn't try to escape back to the land of the living."

"And what do I do?"

"Help him out a bit."

"With what?!"

"Being alive again."

"You're not making sense!"

"I never do. Are you going to keep arguing with me or are you going to get going before he comes to?"

Malefor opens his mouth to say something before he picks the figure in front of him and throws him on his back.

"You've freaked me out since you summoned me to wipe out those bandits on Pandora (1) you know that?" said Malefor as he began walking away.

"You remembered that day?" said the red figure turning towards Malefor with a raised eyebrow.

"How could I not? You lost your temper so badly you summoned me to provide cover for the others as you slaughtered the bandit army coming towards us while we dealt with those Hyperion Loaders. I've seen you angry but when you lost your temper that day...*shudders*...I'm glad I took that deal with you." said Malefor walking away.

"Hold up." said the red figure and Malefor turned around only to have a green crystal collar wrap around his neck along with a similar-colored one go around the figure's wrist that he was carrying before a short green beam connects the two before it fades.

"Oh, you're funny. Using the same method I used against Spyro and Cynder." said Malefor rolling his demonic yellow eyes.

"Oh hush up. It's different. Think of it more like a communicator or a summoning gate." said the red figure before he pointed at the tortured figure and the black dragon grabs the chained figure by the chest with one of his claws and the figure screams in pain as over two million volts of blue lightning arc through his nervous system, turning the entry point into charred flesh.

"So I'm still not trusted? After all this time?" said Malefor raising an eyebrow.

"No. I trust you but some don't." said the red figure pointing in the distance and a grey scaled figure with black stripes is seen watching Malefor with narrowed eyes; one gold and the other having a red-black "X" through it. (2) Malefor gulps nervously and heads out to do his job.

* * *

One Hour Later; Random Back Alley...

A portal opens up and a tall figure wearing a dark purple cloak walks out before setting down a person wearing blue t-shirt with green camo cargo pants and brown sneakers. The figure's hair is a bright pink and puffy. His eyes are closed and he's breathing lightly. The tall figure heads back into the portal only for a green beam to snap to life and choke him, knocking him onto his back and he sighs as he lays there.

"Can this get any worse?" muttered Malefor before a thunderclap is heard and it begins raining down on him, "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Reference to another story of mine, currently in the works. _**Warning!**_ It's a spoiler!

(2) Recognize this character of mine? You should! At least, you should **_if_** you've read my other stories! XD

Some events in my stories will never be fully explained but I WILL drop hints here and there, example being in this chapter. If you've read one of my more current stories, you'll know what I'm talking about and be able to find the hints here and there but sometimes...there won't be hints and things will never be explained. Enjoy figuring out my stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Night 4; Elevator Shaft...

A bloodied hand digs into the metal flooring, earning a metal screech as finger nails and metal scrape the metal and a deteriorated golden animatronic bunny head rises from over the ledge as he climbs up onto solid ground before he stands up and slowly looks at the door in front of him. His head twitches violently as he slowly walks over to the door. He is unaware of a bright white crack in the wall behind him though and the crack leads into black void.

He stares at the door for a moment before reaching for the handle with a shaking hand and he tries to turn it, only to find that it's nearly impossible and he releases his grip.

He spots a handicap button nearby, both for closing and opening the door, and tries to press the open button but misses because his hand is shaking so bad. He tries to steady his hand but to no avail. He growls slightly and tries again with no success. With each miss, he steadily grows angrier and angrier before he slams his fist into the button, breaking the button and the door opens up, leading into the restaurant and he slowly walks in, twitching violently.

He looks around slowly, his entire body twitching as he does so before he hears footsteps turning towards him and he looks only to see the night guard cleaning up a mess left behind by kids with their drinks during the day shift.

"Dumb kids. Just because it's a place for them doesn't mean they can trash it. Dumb brats need some discipline." said the guard under his breath yet Springtrap heard him and he narrowed his eyes before slinking into the shadows. He throws away the trash and looks around when he hears a clattering noise before a nearby chair falls over and he spots a kid running for cover.

"You little brats aren't supposed to be here at night!" yelled the guard angrily and he stormed after the kid unaware of Springtrap following him.

[Aviators- Jaws] (1)

Springtrap finds the guard reaching for the kid who managed to squeeze himself into a corner that the guard couldn't fit into.

"Come out of there! I'm not paid enough to deal with you little vermin!" snarled the man reaching for the kid before he sighed and pulled out his baton and got ready to try to reach the kid with it instead only to find his arm held back by a strong grip and he looks towards who's holding him only for his heart to stop upon seeing who stopped him.

What he saw was a animatronic covered in dried blood that was fifty years old, torn pieces of animatronic clothe from mice and rats chewing at it, internal organs hanging from animatronic parts and a gaping hole where the heart would be. It's eyes are a blood-shot green and narrowed into a furious glare. It's head twitches to one side violently for a split second with hushed whispering heard from it before the animatronic grabs him by the throat with cold hands and he can feel flesh along with metal and the animatronic costume's fur grasping his neck.

He drops his baton and tries to fight off the animatronic strangling him but finds that it's insanely strong before its jaws snap open to reveal a rotted purple face with a reopened scar over its left eye, drawing fresh blood. The purple face has a eternal ear-splitting smile on its face but all the guard sees is malic in the figure's green bloodshot eyes.

"Nobody...harms...children with...me...around..." croaked Springtrap, his voice dead and dry and very grating as he strangled the guard before his spirit came out and grabs the guard's soul by the neck and began choking him spiritually.

The guard's eyes began to roll into the back of his head as it felt like his soul was being extinguished as the thing choked him and his grip began to loosen as Springtrap's grip tightened.

"Please...don't..." gasped the guard before blood splatters against the wall and the guard hits the ground, his head twisted nearly clean off. Springtrap's jaws close and his head twitches before he looks towards the kid's hiding spot only to find nothing there. He looks around and sees no indications of where the kid went. He looks around and begins walking in a random direction before he comes back and grabs the now-dead guard by the foot and drags him towards the elevator shaft leaving a blood trail as he walks.

[End Song]

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) I do NOT own the listed song and I thought it fit the scene. That song has a really catchy beat and the lyrics...paired with the image from this chapter send shivers down my spine. Even without this chapter's scene it was paired with...I still get chills. Great song.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Nothing new except that, like I said, this is going to be a wilder ride than the previous story.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Night 5...

The night guard walks in and plays the recording, putting his head in his gloved hand.

"Hey...um...the night guard that took your place for two days...um...not sure if its true or not but...one of the animatronics got him. Now, I'm not sure if its true because from what I've been told...none of the present animatronics were covered in blood...um...management doesn't want this to be told because of the previous owners being a bunch of world domination planning idiots but...check the elevator shaft room...that place was closed off fifty years ago but still...check it out. Couldn't hurt. If you get caught, just say you were doing your job. Anyway, good luck and talk to you tomorrow!

If you survive.

SHUT UP!"

The recording ends and the man gets up, grabbing his flashlight and he heads towards the elevator shaft room which, despite the management's best efforts, was still easy to find and he found the door open. He looked inside to find the handicap button for opening the door smashed in. He looks around slowly, noticing a blood trail leading to the end of the shaft and he slowly follows it to the edge and sees nothing when he looks over the edge. He scratches his head after removing his bowler hat before he hears a low growl behind him and he slowly turns around after putting his hat back on slowly to see a deteriorated golden bunny animatronic and he pulls out a old animatronic list and looks between the list and the animatronic and comes to Springtrap's page and looks between the page and the animatronic looking at him.

"Oh shit." said the guard before Springtrap lunged at him but the guard side-stepped the lunge, grabbed Springtrap by the collar of his suit and spun 360 degrees, throwing Springtrap onto his face a few feet away from the edge. The guard sighs and begins to walk out of the room before he gets a chill up his spine as he sees a ghost hovering in front of him.

Springtrap gets up and sees the frozen guard looking at the ghost and Springtrap reaches for the guard only for the ghost to appear in front of him and shake his head and Springtrap lowers his hands and the guard remains frozen in fear. The ghost disappears and Springtrap walks away and the guard unfreezes once Springtrap is away and he slowly looks around before he pulls out a list labeled "Bet Rules" and looks it over.

"Rule 1- Only use powers incase of emergency

Rule 2- Only kill in self-defense

Rule 3- Keep your identity hidden

Rule 4- Do your job"

The guard puts the list away and goes off to look around the place.

Heading to the spare part storage room, he grabs the checklist nearby and goes over the spare suits and finds them all there. He then looks inside of them and finds nothing. He scratches his head with his gloved hand before he heads to the spare parts room and finds nothing out of place there either. Heading back to his office, he is too deep in thought and runs into Mangle's face, kissing her which snaps him out of his thoughts and his eyes widen before he jumps back and the two start gagging and wiping off their tongues in disgust while Mangle's second head is snickering before she chokes it.

"This night just keeps getting worse and worse." muttered the guard walking by Mangle and she watches him with her green eye closely before she disappears into a nearby vent.

The guard sits down in his office chair and begins thinking, tapping his gloved hand on his desk as he thinks and if he were to check to the main stage, he would have seen three spirits enter the three animatronics on the stage. Same could be said with Pirate Cove and the pirate fox behind the closed curtains.

Golden Freddy is seen standing outside the guard's office, watching him with glowing blue eye sockets yet the guard is too deep in thought to notice the golden bear. The guard gets up and walks to the main entrance and looks over the map of the place and taps a spot on the map before he walks to that area and finds a back room. He tries the handle but finds it locked and his red eyes narrow before he looks at his key ring and tries to find the matching key for the lock...but it's missing and his eyes widen before he looks around. He then sighs and removes his glove to reveal four razor sharp metal claws and he puts one of them into the lock and begins working on it and after hearing a "click", he puts his glove back on and opens the door only for his nose to be assaulted by the smell of death and he shuts the door quickly and holds his burning nose.

"I've gone soft..." muttered the guard before he opened the door again and ignored the stench filling the room and found two dead kids in there and he began looking them over and found that the two had been killed two different ways; one had had their throat slit open while the other had been poisoned. He begins thinking it over in his head and is unaware of a human-like animatronic holding a balloon and sign walking in behind him.

*BB's Laugh*

He tenses up when he hears BB laugh and he slowly turns around only to get blindsided by the big red animatronic charging into him.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Also, has anyone figured out who the main guard in this is yet? I'm waiting for someone to say who the guard is. Ton of hints and I'm waiting for people to say that he's the bad guy despite plenty of evidence saying otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The guard hits the wall hard from the impact of the charge and he falls to the ground and he slowly gets up as the big red animatronic has his scythe's chain extend and the scythe hits the ground with a metallic thud and begins swinging the scythe in a 360 degree loop before hurling it at the guard only for the guard to catch it between his hands, one of his red eyes closed.

"Would you stop trying to kill me?!" yelled the guard before he yanked on the scythe's chain pulling the red animatronic towards him before he kicks the animatronic in the jaw sending it onto its back near the feet of BB and BB stops smiling and looks at the guard wide-eyed who is panting heavily, "Don't accuse someone of something without evidence first!"

BB then points to the dead children in front of the guard.

"I didn't do that you bloody idiot! I've only worked here for three days! I took two days off because your big red friend scared the living shit out of me! One looks days old, the other looks relatively fresh! I'm not the one walking around the place killing, heck, I barely leave the office because a fox pirate nearly burned me alive again!"

"Again?" said Foxy poking his head in the door and the guard jumps onto the room's ceiling light.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO FOX!" yelled the guard while hanging upside down from the light, his hat falls off in the process revealing his burned skin and red eyes and sharp teeth. He tries to grab his hat with his gloved hand only for that to fall off and he loses his grip on ceiling light and lands on his back, badly.

"Who are you?" said BB, his voice sounding like a eight-year-old kid.

"Why should I tell you? Your big red friend wants to freaking kill me so why should my name be important?!" yelled the guard putting his glove back on before he grabs his hat and slams it on his head with his eyes glowing a bright red.

"Do you want him to beat it out of you?"

The big red animatronic smacks his fists together.

"Fine! My name's Freddy Krueger! Happy?!" yelled the guard before he found the big red animatronic's wooden hand wrapped around his neck, choking him, "{Strained}Would you give me a freaking break?!"

The red animatronic releases Krueger and he gasps for breath.

"You...need to get facts straight!" yelled Krueger as he rubbed his neck.

"Wait...you mean you're Freddy Krueger from those old Nightmare on Elm Street movies?" said BB raising a black eyebrow and Foxy lifted up his eye-patch.

"Yes although those movies are highly inaccurate. Anyway, I'm not like the way I'm depicted those movies. Granted I was...before HE freaked me the hell out..."

"Who?"

"Nobody that needs to be mentioned in this story."

"What?"

"Nothing. Point is, I'm not the bad guy and I've had enough of this. I'm gonna get to the bottom of these murders and when I find the actual killer...he won't be alive after." said Krueger exiting the room, leaving the two dead bodies and Foxy looks them over before he looks at his hook and then compares it to the dead kid's slit throat but finds it too big. He then leaves and BB and the red animatronic follow.

For the rest of the night, the animatronics are silent and leave the guard alone the rest of the night. Krueger is also thinking things over in his head and generally remains inattentive the rest of the night until he hears a gunshot, making him jump and he looks at the available guard weapons for him before he sighs and he removes his gloves, revealing his claws and he gets up and head towards the gunshot.

He finds the gunshot came from the closed down prize corner and he finds another dead child, with a bullet between the eyes and a expression of horror on her face. He sighs and closes the kid's eyes with his claws before he looks around for what happened only to find nothing. He hears the sound of door creak open quickly before it quickly slams shut and he takes off for the door, finding one of the back doors ajar and he opens it and sees a person running down a nearby alleyway and he growls and takes off after them.

After running a bit, he comes to a three-way intersecting in the alleyway and he curses under his breath before he runs down the alley to his left only to come to a dead end. He slams his fist into the brick wall in anger and storms off back to the pizzeria and he heads to the Prize Corner to see the duck janitor animatronic cleaning up the body.

"I just clean up the messes. The body'll be found eventually but no harm in delaying it. I'm just following my programming." said the duck as he did his job and carried the dead body away and Krueger headed back to his office, put his glove back on, sat down in the chair and rubbed his forehead as he put his hat back on.

"Just great...just great..." muttered Krueger in annoyance before Springtrap popped up in front of him and grabbed him by the throat.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Nothing new except...this chapter is where the wild ride begins.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **New Arrivals**

Krueger grabs his throat as Springtrap chokes him before four animatronics grab him and pull him away from Krueger who gasps for breath.

"Calm down Tim! It's not him!" yelled Chica trying to hold back the fighting Springtrap, his head twitching violently before Bonnie smashes him on the head with his guitar and Tim's spirit comes out of Springtrap holding his head.

"Ow! Buzz! What was that for?!" yelled Tim glaring at Bonnie.

"You're not listening to us! He's not the killer!" said Freddy.

"I saw him kill that kid!"

"Are you blind?! I chased the actual killer but lost him down an alley! If I was the killer, my claws would be bloody!" yelled Krueger removing his glove and revealing his claws which are perfectly clean and shiny with a few chips in the blades.

Tim narrows his eyes before he goes back into his body and breaks free of the four's grasp and storms off. They watch him storm off in worry.

"He's losing himself isn't it?" said Foxy lifting up his eye-patch and the other three nod.

"I need time to think." said Krueger sitting down in his office chair and puts his head into his hands.

The four shrug and leave the office, walking around to see if anything had changed beyond what they had seen during their visits to the restaurant from the other side. The only stuff they find new are Leo the Lion, Cobra...the King Cobra and Sparky the Dragon with a few more models under construction in another back room.

* * *

With Springtrap...

Springtrap walks into the elevator shaft room and sits against a wall as his spirit comes out of him.

"I'm losing myself...I snapped at my friends...I need to find the actual killer before I become consumed by this anger..." muttered Tim as he held his forehead before his eyes catch a bright white light across the shaft and he goes back into his body and stands up, trying to look into the light before he's temporarily blinded by a bright flash. When he can see again, he finds that he's staring...at himself, like he's looking into a mirror but...a mirror that shows his past only his reflection has black curly hair instead of black spiky hair.

His animatronic jaw drops at how the figure in front of him matches his former appearance excluding the hair, the scar, the ear-splitting eternal smile, the guard hat with a visor preventing his eyes from being seen.

"Stop gawking." says the figure and Springtrap closes his animatronic mouth slowly, his head suddenly jerks to one side.

"Don't remember me?" says the figure and Springtrap shakes his head and the figure sighs.

"Well...this is going to be fun."

"Hey Purple! Whose your new friend?" says a animatronic popping up behind "Purple" and putting razor sharp claws and a tri-bladed chainsaw on the figure's shoulders as he stands behind the figure. The animatronic looks like a dragon in design but his costume is torn to tatters with bits and pieces hanging from his body. His jaws spark wildly due to a damaged servo and one of his eyes is blue while the other is blood red. His teeth are jagged and sharp, capable of easily tearing through flesh and bone.

His left hand has razor sharp claws but his right hand has been replaced with a tri-bladed chainsaw which is also removable. He looks and smiles sheepishly before removing the tri-bladed chainsaw and throwing it aside.

The animatronic is also heavily waterlogged, soaking the figure's shoulders as he stands over him with his hand on his shoulder, the man not even flinching under the animatronic's weight. The animatronic's feet are claws that are serrated and dangerously sharp, leaving claw marks in the metal floor. The waterlogged animatronic also has a flat red mane hanging over the side of his head and the fur covering the tip of his tail is flat as well and would be considered "balding" the fur is so scarce.

Springtrap remains silent as he looks at the animatronic.

"Oh! I know where we are! Hey Purple, didn't you say you fought alongside a alternate version of you that got trapped in Spring during the Dimensional Barrier Incident?" said the animatronic looking at Purple with his blue eye and Purple nods, "Well...call me...Fright. My real name is..."

The animatronic leans close and whispers his name to Springtrap, causing his eyes to widen and he looks at Fright.

"Heh heh heh...don't you love alternate universes?" said Fright chuckling.

Springtrap tilts his head as Purple whacks Fright upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" said Fright rubbing the back of his head with his claws.

"You know why." said Purple looking at him with his green eye as he removed his guard hat.

"Oh...yeah...me breaking the fourth wall...sorry."

Springtrap looks completely lost before he hears heavy footsteps behind the two in front of him and he looks to see four heavily deteriorated animatronics that match the four kids' animatronic bodies only heavily deteriorated, mirroring how they looked in 1987 only worse.

The Freddy double has a lazy eye being a faded blue, a broken lower jaw that hangs open, one of his arms being completely void of fur, parts of his costume being torn open but the odd thing, is that instead of having a motor box visible in his chest, he has a beating heart. (1)

The Bonnie double is missing his face, one of his arms and both his legs are void of fur up to the knees revealing the metal underneath. His only arm is bare endoskeleton. Like the Freddy double, he has a beating heart as well.

The Chica double is missing an eye, both her hands and one of her feet, making her height uneven because one leg is shorter than the other. Her jaw is also broken and is barely held up by wires. Like the other two doubles, she has a beating heart in her chest.

The Foxy double looks the worst out of the four doubles. His costume is waterlogged and only his upper body has any fur covering it, revealing most of his endoskeleton. His legs are still covered by tan tattered pants though. He's missing his left eye and his right hand happens to be his hook but its been replaced by a huge tri-clawed hook that also acts as a hand. His left arm is bare endoskeleton up to the shoulder and his lower jaw is hanging loosely from one hinge. The only part of his tail still covered with fur, is the tip.

Like the other three doubles, he too has a beating heart in his chest.

"What?" wheezed Springtrap as he looked at the four in shock because of them having beating hearts.

"Long story." said the Freddy double dusting off his tattered hat that actually almost looked like a Ghastly Gibus(2) it was so badly damaged.

A sixth animatronic walks into view but keeps its appearance hidden with a purple cloak covering it completely except for its two white feet with red claws.

"Who...is...that?" said Springtrap pointing to the sixth animatronic who pulled the cloak tighter against themselves.

"She...doesn't feel comfortable with anyone seeing her actual appearance since...we got closed down." said Fright rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Long story. Anyway, mind showing us around. Never mind. I'll show myself around, it is night after all." said Fright before he turned into a blur, giving Purple whiplash hair and he growls slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Malefor is seen waiting for Scary to wake up inside a makeshift shack from collected wood and metal and Scary slowly begins to wake up before holding his head in pain.

"Finally." muttered Malefor as he got up and walked over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Where...where are we?" said Scary holding his head.

"How should I know? I've never been outside of my friend's world." said Malefor crossing his arms.

"We need to get to Freddy's."

"Why?"

"Something...something's just telling me to go there before it's too late." said Scary looking lost in thought before he shakes his head clear and walks out of the shack. He looks himself over and finds that he's wearing the same clothes he was wearing in 2037 and shrugs it off before looking around and heads in the direction he feels the pizzeria is in. Malefor slowly follows him.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Wondering on the beating heart thing? One sentence: versions from "Tails the Machine" set a couple thousand years in the future. Still confused? Fright gives it away.

(2) A hat from TF2


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Main Stage...

"Okay, how do we deal with doubles? I mean, what do we call them? Not like we can go around calling the Freddies Freddy right?" said Buzz.

"Hey does this remind anyone of a old SpongeBob joke?" said Fright and everyone sweat-drops.

"Oh, you mean the multiple Squidwards joke?" said Purple.

"Yeah!"

"Bad timing Fright."

"Awwwww."

"Well...we could go by our original names while we call the others their stage names." said Logan shrugging.

"That might be the best idea since we don't...remember our original names?" said Freddy.

"Seriously?" said Buzz wide-eyed and the four withered animatronics nod.

"Ouch." said Luke.

"Eh, we get by." said Foxy shrugging.

"What about you?" said Logan pointing at Fright.

"Oh, that's for me to know and you to be driven crazy trying to figure out." said Fright chuckling before he holds his jaw as it sparks suddenly, causing him pain.

"What about that one?" said Sara pointing to the animatronic wearing the purple cloak who pulls it closer.

Mangle looks at the cloaked animatronic and tries to remove the cloak only for the animatronic to take a step back.

"That's not a good idea Mangle." said Fright.

*Radio static*

"I know but it's better to let her reveal her appearance herself. Don't rush her."

*Radio static*

"Of course I can speak radio static. I'm an animatronic."

*Radio static*

"Sorry, I can't fix your voice box."

*Radio static*

"HEY! Leave my mom out of this!"

*Radio static*

"For being kid friendly, you're mean!"

*Radio Static*

"See if I ever throw you a party!"

Fright crosses his arms and huffs and turns away from Mangle.

"We better let her show us her appearance when she's ready I guess." said Logan shrugging.

"Well, I'm gonna go say to Mr. Krueger!" said Fright running towards the security off.

"HOLY SHIT!" came Krueger's yell of fright followed by the sound of a crowbar hitting metal.

"Ow! Owie! Ouch! Stop! Ow! MOMMY!" came Fright's screams of pain as he was beaten by Krueger and those present sweat-drop.

"Is he always like this?" said Logan looking at Freddy.

Fright slowly crawls back into the room, badly beaten with one of his wings sparking wildly and bent at an odd angle.

"Only when he eats sugar." said Freddy and the five possessed animatronics look at them confused, "Well...long story short, we're alive again."

"How?" said Sara in confusion.

"Long story and probably too hard to explain." said Foxy.

"Aw come on. Let's hear it." said Luke.

"Oh fine." said Freddy, "Okay, here's the short version: we learned how to make ourselves a mix of technology and living tissue but being more alive than robotic. We can actually switch between animatronic and living being."

"Um..." said the four kids and Freddy face-palms.

"How bout we drop it." said Foxy and the four nod.

"So...what's going on?" said Freddy.

"Oh nothing much. Except someone's been killing kids again." said Logan and Purple, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, the cloaked animatronic and Fright become rigid.

"N-n-nothing much? Nothing much? NOTHING MUCH?! KILLING KIDS IS A SERIOUS CRIME! WHOSE BEEN DOING IT?! I'LL RIP THEM APART FOR KILLING CHILDREN!" yelled Fright putting his chainsaw back on and yanking on the ripcord causing the chainsaw to rev loudly and lightning flashes behind him. Tim, Logan, Buzz, Sara and Luke take a step away from Fright, eyes wide in fear and he calms down, "Sorry...I just...don't like seeing kids hurt..."

"Yeah. We can tell." said Logan, eyes still wide.

"We don't know whose been doing it but the guard chased him a while ago. Lost him though." said Sara.

"Dang! When I get my claws on the guy...HE'S GOING TO REGRET COMING HERE AND KILLING THOSE CHILDREN! HOW MANY HAS HE KILLED?!"

"Um...three..." said Tim slowly before his head twitches to the left wildly.

Fright storms off, grumbling under his breath and heading to the horror section of the restaurant and bumping into the big red animatronic.

"Oops...sorry Puppet..." began Fright before the big red animatronic put a hand over Fright's mouth and made a shushing gesture and Fright nods. The big red animatronic lets him go and walks off, dragging his scythe behind him.

"Eh heh heh. Almost blabbed..." muttered Fright to himself before he began looking the place over.

* * *

Next Day...

The doubles plus Fright and the cloaked animatronic go into the horror section because of their appearances and the staff don't really notice the new editions to the horror cast and just shrug it off except that they wonder what the cloaked animatronic looks like underneath its cloak and a few of them make a bet with one unlucky person staying behind near closing to find out.

Closing Time; Horror Section...

The worker sighs as its near closing and he walks over to the cloaked animatronics and despite the cloak hiding its features, he can make out white legs with red claws and three green eyes inside the cloak's hood. He grabs the cloak and tries to pull it off but finds the animatronic is holding onto it tightly.

"Come on, let go." said the worker as he pulled on the cloak.

After a tug-of-war for nearly five minutes, the worker finally yanks the cloak off the animatronic and his eyes widen in shock, horror and slightly fear.

"What the...?"

The animatronic's ribcage turns 180 degrees and opens up revealing the ribs are covered in sharp spikes that are designed to cause massive bleeding without killing the victim trapped inside the ribcage. In other words, the ribcage resembles a medieval Iron Maiden. Three arms stick out of the ribcage and belong to the animatronic. The animatronic's expression shows anger before...

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Sorry if this chapter was short.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Two days have passes since the worker that stayed behind to see what was under the cloaked animatronic's cloak disappeared and the place was shut down for at least two extra hours, putting its opening at 10AM instead of 8AM because the worker's mutilated body had been found in a back room. The worker's body is littered with holes designed to cause massive bleeding yet not kill. What appears to have killed him, is that his throat has been ripped open by three sets of teeth.

The body is burned, all the blood is cleaned up and the floors and walls are bleached. His death is issued as a "reckless disregard for safety" and the issue is dropped instantly and nobody questions anything the rest of the day.

* * *

Fast Forward; 1 AM...

A little kid is seen exploring the place after its doors had closed and he freezes up when he hears footsteps behind him and he slowly turns around, expecting the night guard but his eyes widen when he sees a big shotgun pointed at him and a man wearing a hood and clown mask, hiding his face. The man's finger tightens against the trigger. The trigger is pulled and Elephant Gun rounds fly at the kid but at the last second, a man with pink puffy hair pushes him out of the way and takes the rounds to the chest which in turn blasts him through a wall.

BB is seen walking on the other side of the wall when it explodes and he yelps before a person lands in front of his feet, a gaping hole in his chest and the man is choking on his own blood and the air trapped in his destroyed lungs. BB looks at the man wide-eyed before he looks up and sees the man with the smoking gun and his reaction is...

BB laughs but the man slaps him to the ground and BB hits the ground. He looks up and his eyes begin watering before...he begins crying (1). An angry roar fills the place and thundering footsteps begin closing in on BB's location and the masked man is sent flying as the big red animatronic bowls him over with a head-charge, sending him flying into a wall and causing him to drop his gun which the red animatronic proceeds to crush under his foot. He snorts angrily before he swings his scythe at the man who barely ducks under it but the wall behind him is cut clean open.

The man's eyes widen behind his mask but he begins sweating when he hears footsteps closing in on him. BB begins laughing again despite his eyes being watery but its not a obnoxious and annoying laugh, it's a "you're going to die" laugh yet it still echoes throughout the halls of the restaurant.

Radio static fills the air above the masked man and the rev of a chainsaw is heard and he backs up against a wall before three chainsaw blades erupt from the wall, missing his head by a nanometer. The chainsaws are then removed from the wall and a black eye with a red skull then appears in the spot the chainsaw blades were and it looks at the man.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S FRIGHT!" yelled Fright before he broke through the wall and swung his tri-bladed chainsaw at the man who barely dodged the attack.

The man backs up before he feels his back hit something and he looks up to see Salty glaring down at him with his red eyes and the man yelps and jumps away from him but hits another animatronic, this one covered by a purple cloak. He gulps nervously as the animatronic slowly removes the cloak to reveal a upside-down white fox head along with a second endoskeleton head connected to what should be her right arm's shoulder. Her ribcage is seen and it has three arms coming out of it, one of which has a backwards claw at the end. Her ribcage is also filled with bloody spikes designed to cause massive bleeding but not kill.

Her jaws are filled with three rows of razor sharp teeth that could easily rip through flesh and bone while her claws could rip through reinforced steel with ease. She extends her spine revealing that she's nearly as tall as the big red animatronic. The only part of her that looks like a normal animatronic are her legs and her tail although the tip of her tail has the endo-skeletal part showing. Her feet end in red claws. Her one normal eye is a demonic green while her "missing eye" is black with a small demonic green pupil with blue-green energy coming from it.

She growls at him as she towers over him. He backs away from her but pumps into another animatronic and he slowly looks up to see red glowing orbs glaring down at him before a metal claw grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground. The masked man struggles in the animatronics grip before he's thrown across the room and at the feet of Springtrap who glares down at him as his head twitches. He looks up upon hearing crying and he looks in through the hole in the wall and sees the crying child before his foot bumps the dying man's leg and he looks, his eyes-widening.

"Knew...I was doing the right thing..." choked the man as he laid on the ground, blood oozing from his mouth and chest.

"Why?" wheezed Spingtrap looking at him.

"I think...the real me got...to make up for...the mistakes I made...in the past..." choked Scary before his head went limp and he stopped breathing, his eyes still open though. Freddy closes Scary's eyes and he looks for the man only to see a broken window.

"He got away." said Freddy pointing to the window.

"Like hell he did!" said the Nightmare Mangle (2) jumping out the window and the others shrug before they follow as well, the big red animatronic busting through the wall as he's too big for the wall. A clawed hand shoots out of the building and grabs the big red animatronic by the shoulder before Krueger is pulled into view and he jumps onto the animatronic's shoulder.

"This piece of shit isn't getting away a second time!" yelled Krueger before he fired his claw at the man and latched onto his shoulder. He tried to pull the man back but found himself being pulled off of the red animatronic's shoulder instead and he yelped before he hit concrete and got road-rash from being dragged. After a few minutes of being dragged across the ground, he finally stood up and had skis appear under his feet and he begins skiing across the sidewalk and laughs before the man runs around a lamp-post and his eyes widen.

"Oh this is gonna hurt..." muttered Krueger before he face-planted the lamp-post and lost his grip on the masked man, his claw hitting the ground before it retracted back to his wrist and he slowly slides to the ground, stars fluttering around his head. The big red animatronic grabs him as he runs by and throws him onto his left shoulder, BB sitting on the right. BB waves as Krueger sits up.

"I hate whoever this man is. When I get my hand and claw on him...I'm gonna rip him apart." muttered Krueger as he sat on the shoulder of the animatronic.

The man is seen running with Nightmare Mangle swinging from lamp-posts on his trail and her expressions is far from pleased.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Remember, I made these animatronics really life-like, BB being no exception.

(2) I couldn't think of a good alternate name for Nightmare Mangle so I just went with Nightmare Mangle because...well...this version's scary.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes:

Warning: Do NOT read this chapter if you just ate or are easily grossed out. Actually...read at your own risk, chapter is grizzly and definitely matches the "M" rating I gave this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

[Groundbreaking- The Mangle Song] (1)

Nightmare Mangle grabs a lamp post and hangs from it and watches as the killer runs into a abandoned warehouse before she looks behind her and noticed that she was the only one that effectively kept up with the masked man and she also saw that they were at least a mile away from the restaurant and she shrugged before turning her attention back to the warehouse and noticed that there were multiple ways for her to get in there without him knowing but she didn't want stealth. She WANTED him to know he was being hunted.

Jumping onto the wall of the exterior of the warehouse, her claws screech as they dig into the concrete wall but hold fast. She smashes in a window with her head and climbs inside the building like a giant spider. She coils around a rafter as she watches the killer try to catch his breath in a corner of the building and she moves across the rafter, her claws making scuttling-like noises as she moves and he grabs a nearby crowbar to defend himself.

He looks around slowly, looking out for a sign showing where she's going to attack from but is caught off-guard when she lunges straight at him at high speed and pins him to the ground. She swings her claws at him as he shields his face from her dangerously sharp claws. After nearly a minute of nearly having his face ripped off, the man kicks Nightmare Mangle off him and she hits the floor on her back but her ribcage quickly turns 180 degrees, her arms following suit with the ribcage this time and she quickly gets out of the sight like a giant spider and is back in the shadows before he's even back on his feet.

"This is as far as you go." came Nightmare Mangle's voice, her voice echoing through the building.

[End Song]

"Hi." said BB appearing next to the man and he swings, catching BB across the face with his crowbar and BB hits the ground and doesn't move. The man slowly approaches the downed human-like animatronic and kicks one of BB's shoes but doesn't get a response. He jumps when he hears soft crying coming from BB and gets ready to swing again but, a sudden chill runs down his spine.

[FNAF Theme- Toreador March]

[FNAF Theme- Toreador March, slowed to 0.5 speed]

[FNAF Theme- Toreador March, reversed]

(2)

He slowly turns around to see three flashing heads behind him and he gulps nervously. A microphone suddenly smashes him on the head and his head rings with the feedback from the device and he stumbles back, dropping his crowbar as his ears roar in agony. The three step into the light and all three are batting microphones in their hands.

"You've made a big mistake mister." said Freddy as the three surrounded him and proceed to beat him with the microphones, making him scream in agony as he's nearly deafened by the feedback before they stop and Goldy stomps down on the man's left knee, shattering it despite being an empty suit. The three go back into the shadows, their eyes, well eye sockets for Goldy, being the only parts of them being visible in the dark.

[NateWantsToBattle- Mangled] (3)

Metal claws hitting the ground is heard and Fright walks into view and he looks at the crying BB before his optics turn black with red skulls in them and he grabs the man by the throat.

"Oh, so you like to hurt children huh? Even animatronic children? Well, I've got news for you bub...NOBODY HURTS CHILDREN AS LONG AS SC- FRIGHT IS AROUND! NOW...I'm gonna have to cut your insides out." said Fright as his tri-bladed chainsaw hand roared to life and he impaled the man on it, slicing apart the man's stomach area with blood spraying over him and across the walls and floors before violently ripping it out and throwing the man to the ground.

The man's eyes begin to close as the blood loss begins to overtook him rather quickly before a syringe comes out of Fright's right arm and he slams it into the man's neck, the man's eyes shooting open.

"I ain't done with you yet. Heck, WE'RE not done with you yet!" snarled Fright as he broke the needle off at the tip, leaving it jammed in the man's neck and the label on the syring reads "Adrenaline".

Fright then cuts the man's right off arm violently before walking into the shadows as thundering footsteps are heard and the big red animatronic is standing over the man who is breathing heavily due to his injuries and the adrenaline didn't help his breathing. The animatronic looks at the crying BB and his demonic eye glows even brighter before he grabs the man by his remaining arm and his unbroken leg, lifts him off the ground and begins pulling in opposite directions.

The man screams in pain as the adrenaline hasn't numbed the pain but has made him hyper-aware of his situation and apparently, has made pain worse for him as the red animatronic is barely pulling at the moment.

"I guess I made a bad combination." said Fright shrugging as he held the syringe which if you looked close enough...a barely visible patch of a rainbow liquid is seen inside the syringe.

The red animatronic quickly rips the man apart and he's just screaming in sheer agony as he hangs by his only remaining arm before he's thrown to the ground, his breathing frantic and uneasy.

The big red animatronic moves aside as two figures walk into view, one being Springtrap and the other being the one known as "Purple". Purple walks up to the man and bends down.

"I bet you think I'm here to save you right?" said Purple, his eyes hidden by his hat but his smile not giving anything away.

"Don't...care..." wheezed the mutilated yet still alive killer.

"Well..." said Purple removing his hat to reveal his scar and his normally green eyes are black with white pupils, "I'm going to teach you a lesson as well."

Purple grows until he's about as big as Freddy and black fur begins to cover him and his hat becomes a Pith helmet and his clothes become jungle adventurer attire and he pulls a huge Machete off his back and brandishes it.

"What the?" said Logan in shock.

"I got merged with the costume I made for the company after I fell through a dimensional barrier after waking up from cyro-stassis." (4) said Purple shrugging before he looked at his claws and then the dying man. Blood flies as the man's throat is violently ripped open and Purple walks away, changing back to normal and putting his hat on, visor facing forward, "He's all yours."

Springtrap advances on the dying man, his limbs twitching violently before he grabs the man by what little remains of his throat and lifts him off the ground. His jaws snap open revealing his face within and slowly tightens his grasp as his spirit comes out and begins choking the man's spirit as well before both spiritual and real sides of the man, have their necks snapped, killing him and Springtrap drops him to the ground and walks away.

[End Song]

The animatronics leave the building and head back to the restaurant, the big red animatronic and Fright trying to comfort BB.

"I just want a friend." said BB sadly, his voice sounding like a twelve-year-old voice.

But if they had stayed a bit longer...

Phantom Voices: **~1, 2 Freddy's coming for you...**

 **3, 4 Better lock your doors**

 **5, 6 Grab your Crucifix**

 **7, 8 Gonna Stay Up Late**

 **9, 10...Never sleep again...~** (5)

A clawed hand grabs the dead body and picks the man up as he slowly reforms, up until he got the chainsaw rammed into his stomach.

"Wha...what happened?" said man, his mind racing and numb from all the pain and the adrenaline still in his system.

"Oh...nothing but a bad dream." said Krueger calmly and reassuringly.

"Really?" said the man with a small hint of hope in his voice that it was just a bad dream.

"NOW THE NIGHTMARE CAN BEGIN!"

The man finds himself thrown into a furnace and Krueger slams the door to the furnace shut and slowly turns up the heat inside until the man's screaming in sheer agony. He turns it up to the red warning side and...the man explodes inside the furnace and Krueger chuckles.

"I guess he couldn't handle the heat. HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The furnace disappears as does Krueger and the man's body parts and insides are now splattered across the inside of the warehouse.

* * *

Restaurant; 1 Hour Later...

"So now what? I mean, everything got fixed with that guy's death but...Delirious...or whoever he was, he didn't seem like the killer that killed us years ago...what do we do with his body?" said Logan as they stood around the corpse of Scary which the duck janitor hadn't cleaned up yet.

"No idea but I think it's time for me and my friends to head home." said Fright removing his chainsaw hand.

"Wait. Why?" said Buzz tilting his head.

"Oh...we just asked the Marionette to send us somewhere for fun. Being closed down isn't any fun especially with how we were framed for all these murders which none of us committed in the first place! We left to get away from the run down place for awhile." said Fright.

"Yeah. Being flooded isn't fun! Seriously, Pirate Cove is literally a shipwreck now because its flooded!" said Foxy yanking on the fur on his head in annoyance.

"Wait...you guys are still in your animatronic bodies?" said Logan in shock.

"We got used to it. Was actually quite easy once Evil Goldy was destroyed by a friend of ours." said Freddy.

"Um..."

"Uh...Freddy? They don't know about our friend who can scare the shit out of people without trying and happens to be a fox doll with a gem on his head and the fact that you guys got trapped underground for a couple thousand years after the place got sucked into a sinkhole which also trapped the night guard down there with you who you guys were friends with before something freaked him out. Then you guys came to our world, met me, we became friends, we found your killed which happened to be a alternate version of me and you guys then stuffed him into a cartoon dog suit and gave him the mean if slightly funny name Dogmeat but we've begun calling him Salty because that's what the owner after me started calling him. You guys also saved my life by putting me into this suit. Aaaaaaaaand...I just blabbed the entire storyline for the author's canonical version of his version of the FNAF universe." said Fright and he looks at the shocked Logan, Buzz, Sara, Luke and Springtrap and chuckles sheepishly, "I sure wish Elsa was here to erase this bit from their memories."

Foxy and Purple then gag Fright.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how much you just spoiled of our universe?!" yelled Foxy.

"{Muffled}I'm sorry captain." said Fright.

"Let's get him out of here before he does anymore damage." said Purple grabbing Fright by the tail, earning muffled yelps of pain from the dragon-like animatronic, "Oh quit your whining. You deserve this."

The seven head back into the elevator shaft room and they throw Fright into the void in the wall where a black claw catches him.

"How much did you spoil uncle?" came a annoyed voice from within the void.

"How much? How much did I spoil? Most likely all of it. By the way, I think you gave away some too." came Fright's voice.

"Oh shut up before you spoil more you hyperactive, party-loving idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"What about the time you tried to follow Elliot's idea of drinking coffee through your nose?"

"Did you have to bring that up?!"

The two's voices slowly grow distant and Freddy helps Bonnie and Chica through the portal before climbing in himself. Purple then uses a makeshift grappling hook to try to swing across but the rope is a bit short and he hits the wall only for Springtrap to catch him as he begins falling and he sighs in relief as he noticed the flat metal spike at the bottom of shaft. Springtrap, with some difficulty due to his limbs twitching, eventually gets Purple back up onto the edge of the shaft and the big red animatronic walks into view and holds his hand down for Purple.

Purple climbs into the red animatronic's hand and the animatronic whispers something in his ear and Purple nods before being thrown through the void portal and disappears. Foxy and Nightmare Mangle walk into view.

"Ah come on Mangle, quit being so depressed. You're still pretty to me." said Foxy to Nightmare Mangle who was wearing the purple cloak again.

"I know but I don't feel normal anymore. Seriously...why'd they do this to me?" said Nightmare Mangle sadly.

"I don't know but one thing's for sure. Once we get out of this mess, we're getting you fixed up and then we're never letting someone do something like this again. Seriously. Bunch of jerks and evil people back home." said Foxy before he helped Mangle through the void portal and then climbed in himself.

The void portal begins closing before a slightly damaged cupcake animatronic tries to get into the void portal but is unable to before cables come out and quickly grab the cupcake, pulling it into the void portal before it closes completely.

"Well...now what?" said Logan scratching his head.

"Now...we hide Scary's body." wheezed Springtrap before they see Malefor lifting up Scary's dead body and hefting it over his shoulder.

"Hey!" snapped Sara angrily.

"Shut up you fat overweight chicken. I've got my own job to do." said Malefor before he was sent flying by a single punch from Sara who is quickly restrained by Logan, Buzz, Luke and Springtrap.

"I'LL SHOW YOU FAT AND OVERWEIGHT YOU PURPLE-SCALED FREAK!" yelled Sara angrily, fighting against her friends to get at Malefor.

"Ouch." groaned Malefor as he got up, grabbed Scary's body again and disappeared in hellfire.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU PURPLE-SCALED JACKASS BITCH!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me." came Malefor's echoing voice and Sara sticks her tongue out at...air and he only chuckles in response which quickly fades. After a bit, she calms down as Krueger walks into view.

"Well, it's been fun but I'm quitting." said Krueger putting his resignation notice on Logan's nose.

"Why?" said Buzz raising an eyebrow.

"Why? Gee, that psycho, whoever he was before we brutally ripped him apart, was framing me because I'm the night guard here and that big red fella kept scaring the living shit out of me whenever he attacked me! I did my five nights! I'm collecting on this bet when I get home and I'm gonna make him go through this nightmare! By the way...I read the script for the story and there was supposed to be another cameo here somewhere..."

A hellfire portal surrounded by dragons opens up and a living spear comes flying out and impales Krueger in the chest, the spear's mouth snapping open to prevent him from escaping.

"Oh hardy har har." deadpanned Krueger as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Krueger is pulled into the hellfire portal which quickly closes once he's through.

"Well...this night was just plain weird." said Mangle and they look at her in shock.

"Hey, I can clear my voice someti-...*radio static*..." said Mangle before he usual static tone came back and she sighed.

* * *

The Night Day...

The staff finds Springtrap's body in a storage closet and at first are excited until they discover the rotting corpse inside which quickly turns to horror as the previous owners had been using a suit with someone trapped inside, probably in severe agony which also explains why the animatronic would bleed from the lower jaw and neck at points along with the purple joints.

Feeling bad and fearing for the company's reputation, they try to open the animatronic yet once again, no luck. Deciding to keep it a secret, they lock the animatronic up and try to prevent anyone from seeing it which they succeed in doing but not in keeping it locked up as during the day, the animatronic walks around and of course, the elevator shaft is sealed up again and the animatronic down at the bottom is...forgotten because nobody knew he was down there in the first place except the animatronics themselves.

Logan, Buzz, Sara and Luke eventually leave their animatronic bodies and go back to the afterlife, leaving Tim alone but...something catches his attention during the day and he stays behind the next night...

A newscast that a dangerous criminal had escaped from prison.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1)The song fit and its really catchy. Really helped with the scene. I DO NOT own it. Groundbreaking does and it's a cool song.

(2) All three play at the same time and here's the order of who played them: Logan, Freddy, and Goldy.

(3) Another awesome song that fit. I DO NOT own it. Owner is NateWantsToBattle.

(4) A bit of Purple's backstory is given. Read my other stories, mostly any of my stories with FNAF characters in it. I won't list them. I'll leave them for you to discover.

(5) Freddy Krueger's theme had no easy way to write like the other songs did it so I just put the whole thing is.

Also, yes Fright did blab most of _**my version of the**_ canon version of the FNAF universe.

Also, for those _**who have read my other stories**_...how many character references from those stories did you get in this chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Due to the kids' spirits no longer possessing the Freddy, Bonnie, Chica or Foxy and the alternate doubles being gone, they will now be called their original names. Thought I'd clear that up first.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Midnight; Fredbear's Pizza Parlor...

[JT Machinima- Five Long Nights] (1)

A new night guard had taken the place of Krueger and the night lady as she had turned in her resignation notice earlier that day and had taken her animatronic with her, saddening BB and most of the staff, the staff because they liked getting the hell scared out of them by that animatronic. BB because he lost his friend. The new night guard...was a big man, roughly 6' 11" and all muscle but just by looking at him, you could tell he had brains...*author gets punched in the face*...and had a buzz cut but the odd thing was, was that on his left wrist was a orange wrist-band with a ID number on it but nobody saw that except for a single animatronic during the day when he had applied for the job.

The guard also had a rather phony looking moustache on his face but nobody noticed that except the single animatronic again. In his office, the guard rips off the moustache and holds his upper lip in slight pain before leaning back in his chair and putting a hand over his face and sighing. He sits up and begins reading the newspaper he brought with him unaware of a pair of green bloodshot eyes glaring at him angrily before the owner's head twitches violently.

The guard looks around as it feels like something is watching him and it unnerves him yet he sees nothing when he shines his flashlight where Springtrap used to be standing. He shrugs and goes back to reading the paper.

Springtrap walks into the manager's office and over to the computer terminal in the room and looks at the screen before finding a file labeled "criminal database for the animatronics" and he opens it with some difficulty because of his shaky and twitchy limbs. He looks through all the criminal files before he finds one that matches the one he saw in the newscast and the guard now as well.

The guard's record states him as a criminal wanted for murder, possession of illegal drugs, kidnapping, robbery and vandalism. Springtrap grabs a holo-disc nearby, pulls the file (with difficulty again) into the disc, closes the main file and exits the room. He heads towards the main stage, the holo-disc in hand.

* * *

1 AM...

The guard looks up from the newspaper, uneasiness creeping up on him as he had heard nothing from the animatronics for the first hour of his shift and knew from the staff that they moved at night and wondered what the deal was. He looked at the camera monitors in front of him and saw that all the animatronics were staring at the cameras that were watching them and he looked confused before the Kiddie Cove camera became static for a second and when it went back to normal, Mangle was gone.

"Hey Sammy, pull my finger!" came Billy's voice outside the office, the right side.

"Um...no!" came Sammy's voice from the same side as Billy's.

"Oh come on. You know you want to."

"You're a skunk! I'm not falling for that gag!"

"I will!" came BB's voice followed by a click and...

*PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*

The guard's office is filled with a foul smelling odor that burns his nose and throat and makes his eyes water and the guard quickly exits his office, coughing and gagging. The guard leans against a nearby wall, trying to clear his lungs of the foul smelling odor but it's not doing him much good.

BB walks up to the choking and coughing guard, grabs his flashlight and walks off with it before coming back and slipping a mousetrap into the guard's pocket in the flashlight's place.

After coughing and choking for nearly five minutes, the guard finally recovers and reaches for his flashlight only to hear a very faint click before a mousetrap snaps down on his fingers and he yells in pain before pulling his hand out of his pocket to find the mousetrap had three of his fingers trapped and they felt broken. He tenderly removes the trap and tries to move his throbbing fingers and they barely move.

"Alright, whose the wise-guy?!" yelled the guard looking around angrily before he hears BB laughing and spots the human-like animatronic looking at him from across the room with his flashlight. The guard growls and storms over to BB and glares down at him.

"Give me back my flashlight." commanded the guard angrily, no funny business in his tone.

"No." said BB shaking his head before he laughed.

The guard snarls before he punches BB across the face, sending him to the floor and the flashlight clattering to the floor and BB begins sobbing silently.

[Alestorm- You Are A Pirate] (2)

The guard looks around before he narrowly avoids a lunge from Foxy only to have his uniform cut by Foxy's hook.

"I'm gonna beat ya 'til ye start pooping gold." snarled Foxy and the guard's expression is just confused.

"What the...?" said the guard before he shook himself out of his stupor before pulled out his baton and got ready, "Bring it you bucket of bolts."

The guard clutches his head when he gets hit on the head with a microphone, earning him feedback blaring in his ears and he yelps in pain.

"Who you calling a bucket of bolts?" said Freddy before he whacked the guard again. The guard kicks Freddy away before throwing a charging Foxy into a wall. He tries to catch his breath when Bonnie shines the guard's owns flashlight into his eyes and he yells in pain as he now has spots in front of his eyes and he rubs them, trying to clear his vision yet Bonnie keeps flashing the flashlight in the guard's eyes.

[End of "Alestorm- You Are A Pirate"]

After roughly twenty minutes, the batteries finally die and Bonnie gets his face whacked off and his optics turn red and he towers over the guard angrily.

"Shit!" cursed the guard under his breath before he ran away from the angered bunny animatronic and hides in a broom closet.

* * *

5AM...

The guard remains in the closet, trying to wait out the animatronics and then...he's leaving the place and the city. Why didn't they warn him about this kind of shit when they hired him? Seriously.

"Bunch of cheapskates." he thought to himself before he tensed up.

[FNAF- Toreador March, reversed]

"What happens when you teleport into a room behind an escaped criminal whose hiding?" came a deeper version of Freddy's voice.

"Um...what?" said the guard slowly turning around to see Golden Freddy glaring at him with his glowing eye sockets.

"Boo."

A cookie-cutter outline is left in the door to the broom closet and Goldy chuckles softly.

"The guard runs out like a chicken." said Goldy.

The guard is seen running in place near the main entrance trying to leave the place yet he has his eyes closed and doesn't notice the white hand holding him in place. The hand belongs to Mangle who changes the guard's running path without him noticing and then releases him and he runs straight towards Springtrap who he runs into at full speed but lands on his rear when he hits Springtrap and he grunts before looking up and his eyes widen.

Springtrap grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground.

"H-hold it...let me explain..." choked the guard as Springtrap strangled him.

"No..." wheezed Springtrap before his head twitches violently and blood flies and splatters across the nearby wall, floor and ceiling.

[End of "JT Machinima- Five Long Nights]

* * *

Next Morning...

The staff walk into the restaurant only to discover a grizzly scene, the night guard brutally ripped apart just inside the main hallway with Springtrap sitting against a wall nearby, the guard's blood covering. The staff get ready to close the place to try to clean the mess up when a white vehicle pulls up in front of the restaurant. The vehicle belongs to a health inspector and the staff slowly look at the calendar to see that today is the day a health inspector visits...

* * *

 _The restaurant was closed not only because the escaped criminal/night guard was killed but also because the bodies of the three kids were found and the body within Springtrap...made the health inspector wonder how much the company kept from the public, even with the new owners being decent people. A full investigation was launched and...given how old the restaurant franchise was...they couldn't really discover much and they just closed the case about a month after it was launched._

 _They didn't cut the power or scrap the animatronics but they did take out the camera system for some reason..._

 _I do realize though...I may have been a bit harsh to the guard...but...I guess keeping kids safe was just too much of a priority for me. So I got the place closed...I think it's for the best. Why? Gee, look at the place's history! That says it all._

 _I'm glad they didn't scrap the animatronics though...now I can finally get back to fixing Mangle...before they closed the place, I heard the staff had found a few original model manuals. I always wondered what Mangle's original name was before she became the "Mangle". Well...better get to work...I've got all the time I need on my hands now with the place being abandoned..._

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) This song fit the idea for this chapter and it was really catchy.

(2) I have no idea which "You are a Pirate" song people associate with Foxy so I went with the one that fit to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: How many people thought the previous chapter was the ending?

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Epilogue**

Three Months after Fredbear's Pizza Parlor Closed Down...

Now, some of you might be wondering, what DID happen to the assistant manager from the previous story? Well, as it turns out, cryo-stasis is used on prisoners with non-life or death sentences. Why you might ask? Well, would you want to die in prison during your non-life sentence? No, you wouldn't so cryo-stasis is used and most criminals usually reform because the nasty side-effect of cryo-stasis is either becoming brain-dead or throwing up for the rest of your life at random points but both have only a 2% chance of happening so it's rare but most reform anyway.

Now, you might be wondering, why is the above important? Well, the assistant manager got the cryo-stasis sentence, did his fifty years, didn't get either of the two nasty side-effects but...it's hard to say whether he reformed or not...you decide.

* * *

Fredbear's Pizza Parlor; Midnight...

[The Living Tombstone- Die In A Fire] (1)

A figure is seen on the rooftop, trying to open a ventilation duct with a crowbar. Normally, he would have used the hidden access door but for some reason the power to that door had been cut and he was forced to going in the hard way. After a bit, he gets the duct's cover off and begins crawling inside, leaving the crowbar outside. After a few minutes, the figure climbs out of the duct and lands in the old manager's office and pulls a rotted book out of its place on the bookshelf and it slides open to reveal a mount with a battle axe on it. The figure picks it up and walks out of the office, the door creaking loudly as it does so.

On the main stage, Freddy's ear twitches and he looks around before climbing off the stage and walking towards the noise. The figure hides as Freddy walks by, the life-like animatronic bear not noticing him as he walks by. As Freddy nears the office, he gets an uneasy feeling and slowly looks inside and notices the hidden weapon mount and his eyes widen before he stands straight and scratches his head under his hat.

His ear twitches and he turns around quickly only to see a battle axe coming down on him quickly, leaving no time for him to block or dodge and he takes it to the middle part of his jaw, severing the jaw servo and sending him reeling from the impact. He shakes his head and tries to attack the figure in defense, using his microphone as a club but winds up losing his arm holding the microphone, the severed limb falling to the ground.

Freddy stumbles back, holding his stub of an elbow and he looks up to see the axe coming down on him and he puts his good arm up to try to block it but...

...his hat slowly floats to the ground a few minutes later...(2)

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later...

Bonnie's eyes open and he looks around to see neither Freddy nor Chica on the stage or anywhere within his line of sight and knows that when they move around, they usually come back to the area in front of the stage usually within five minutes and he knew that Freddy disappeared twenty minutes ago and Chica had suddenly vanished as well. Climbing off the stage, he slowly heads down the hall where the previous two had gone.

After walking a bit, his foot makes a clanging noise and he looks down and sees something under his foot. He bends down and he picks it up, bringing it into the few remaining lights available within the place and his eyes widen as it's Chica's hand. His ear twitches and he drops the severed hand and tries to block only to lose his arm. Stumbling back in shock, he tries to dodge the follow-up swing aimed for his neck only it takes his face off and his optics widen before they turn a bright red and he lunges for his attacker with his remaining arm.

After ten minutes of struggling against the angered animatronic for his battle-axe, the figure finally wrestles the weapon out of the purple bunny's grip, knocks it onto its back and cleaves its head in two.

As the night goes on, one by one the animatronics are destroyed but the only ones the figure hasn't found yet, is Mangle, Golden Freddy, Balloon Boy and Salty the Sea Dog. He looks around cautiously before he spins around and a popping noise is heard and the ruined remains of a red balloon fall to the ground, followed by BB's head and his eyes are filled with tears.

*Dying, distorted Laugh*

BB's eyes fade from blue to grey and his body hits the ground, next to a pair of razor sharp claws and growling can be heard as two red eyes glare at the figure. Salty lunges at the figure only to have his jaws grabbed and pushed away before having something jammed into his chest and his systems just explode with electricity before he goes limp and is tossed aside, the figure holding a smoking Tazer in his hand.

*Toreador March (FNAF version)- reversed*

The figure turns around to see Golden Freddy glaring at him before it points up and falls lifelessly to the floor, the blue glow from its eye sockets fading. The figure tilts his head in confusion before he hears radio static above him as Mangle lowers herself into view, her eyes showing anger, same with her second head. The figure readies his battle-axe, now dripping with hydraulic fluid from his battle with Suzie. His shirt having a reasonable chunk torn out of it from his fight with her.

Mangle lunges at him only for him to catch her by the jaws and slam her onto the ground but is caught off-guard when...four hands grab him by the legs, knocking him to the ground and causing him to lose his grip on the battle-axe. He kicks the white fox in the face causing her to release him and he stumbles for his axe as the fox climbs onto the ceiling and tries to grab him only to receive a axe through her jaw servos, severing her lower jaw and she reels back in shock, her servos sparking before she swings at him with her claws. He blocks each swipe until he catches one of her claws with the curve in the blade of the axe and yanks her to the ground.

Her second head shoots forward and hits him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and he falls to his knees clutching his stomach. Mangle begins getting up slowly but suddenly finds her second head cut off and she looks in shock to see the figure had recovered quicker than she had expected and tries to get away but her tail is grabbed and she is slammed to the ground. She gets up only to find the axe buried in her head and she freezes up as her green and black-green eye slowly look up at the axe buried in her head before her green eye falls out of her skull and her black-green eye fades away revealing an empty eye socket.

The figure rips his axe out of the white animatronic fox's skull and jumps when he hears a heavy thump behind him and he sees a very, very old book covered in over eighty years worth of dust with a faded picture of what Mangle originally looked like on the cover with the faded words " **Sonya the Fox Schematic Booklet"** (3)on the cover and he raises an eyebrow in confusion before he shivers violently as a chill passes through him.

He hears the strum of a guitar string before he sees Toy Bonnie's guitar impact with his face yet nothing was holding it and the next thing he sees is darkness.

* * *

Five Minutes Later...

The figure comes to and finds himself strapped to a table. One of the old repair tables to be exact with crude leather restraints around his wrists and digging into his flesh. He then feels a wet feeling below his right eye socket before he notices that something feels off about his right eye. He spots a mirror near him and looks into it before his eye widens and he finds that Mangle's green eye has been jammed into his right eye socket rather crudely and he screams in pain as the numbness from the concussion wears off.

A purple transparent hand grabs him by the chin and makes him face the owner, finding himself face-to-face with a purple-colored phantom with angry green eyes.

"You think you killed lifeless animatronics? Ask them how lifeless they were." said Tim forcing the figure to turn his head and he sees fifteen angry animatronic spirits glaring at him. Tim releases the figure and the animatronic spirits advance on him and begin to rip him apart before a shotgun goes off and the man has a gaping hole in his stomach and Don is seen reloading a ghost-like version of his shotgun.

The man screams in agony but after a good twenty minutes, his screams subside and Tim is seen near his body again before he possesses it one last time and gets up and finds a back room filled with chemicals, all of them flammable and he begins dumping them all over the restaurant before he actually finds a canister of Kerosene, the canister as old as the original design booklet for Mangle and he dumps that all over the place until it's empty as well. Once all the chemical bottles are empty, he finds a matchbox and fails with lighting one of them until he gets the last match and manages to strike it before letting it fall out of his hand and the place explodes into a fireball, violently.

Glass is blown out into the streets and the blaze can be seen from a mile away. Within moments the Fazbear legacy once again burns down...

* * *

 _Yes...burning the place down...ironic that I do it again...only I didn't think it through. Turns out, the restaurant itself let me come and go between the afterlife and the Land of the Living...how ironic...I've trapped myself here...in this rotting corpse...of a body and animatronic shell...yes, it survived the blast and the fire...who knew the place had a semi-nuclear generator?_

 _Ah well...not like...I'll be alone...I also trapped the animatronic spirits from resting in peace too...I feel bad...but...the only one to blame is that idiot for forcing this...wait...no...they can't find...me...the blaze lasted for only an hour but...no...this nightmare can't go on..._

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Song fit and helped me write this chapter and even make it beforehand.

(2) Scene is based on the scene from The Living Tombstone's video for "Die In A Fire".

(3) Sonya the Fox sounded cool for Mangle's original name. Besides, more original than Vixen or Fiona! Have fun people! Don't follow the crowd!

Also, yes, this is the final FNAF story I'll be writing. The ending...well, that's for you to decide what happened.

Update: This is NOT my final FNAF story. "Five Nights at Freddy's: A Nightmare Ends" is my final one. Thought I'd clear that up! Idea came to me after awhile.


End file.
